The Device
by NepShrimpz
Summary: [One-shot] Long before the CPUs became friends and the candidates were born, Neptune & Histoire created a device to reach the world of the creators before deciding to seal it away. Years later, Nepgear found the device.


**Author's Note**: So, after the depressing snip/one-shot of last time (Mother's Failure), i decided to post something more on the funny side. This was my answer to a prompt on r/gamindustri's weekly writing prompt wednesday a few months ago. Don't worry, next one shot will give you your shot of despresso again ;)

The One shot is all in Nep's pov.

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart.

* * *

''Ah, pudding is the best.'' I mutter as i eat some of Compa's home made pudding.

''Sleep is the...best.. Zzz'' my fellow CPU says while laying on her back and snoring.

''Seriously, Nepko, you haven't visited us in a long while, and the first thing you do is laze around with lady Plutia?''

It's been quiet a while since the trouble with the Zero & Heart Dimensions, and me, the protagonist of protagonists decided to take a visit to the Ultra Dimension to see the friends i haven't seen for a while...

and to escape Histoire's nagging. Even if small Histy over here will nag me as well.

''Seriously, Neptune, with you here work should be done faster, instead everything is done half as - ABABABABABABABABABABA'' Well, here we go again.

''Emergency, Emergeny, Neptune. You have to come back fast.'' Suddenly, Histoire, my Histy, starts talking.

''What's up, Histy? Can't you see that i am eating pudding right now?''

''There's no time for your antics, Neptune.''

''Is there an attack? is someone in danger?''

''Much much worse, Neptune. Nepgear found that device.'' Oh no.

''That device? Nep, what's she talking about? Why are you panicking?'' the usually asleep CPU asks.

''Histoire, you mean?'' This is bad.

''Yes, Neptune. Nepgear found the device you created to try and contact the world of the creators.'' This is bad. Very bad.

''World of the creators? Neptune, what is she talking about?'' In my panic, i didn't notice the other CPUs of the Ultra Dimension coming to visit us.

''You didn't stop her?''

''I tried, Neptune, but she isn't alone. The other CPUs and the candidates are here, and i couldn't stop them alone. I am sorry.'' This is much worse than i thought...

I transform, and, ''Histoire, i am coming home asap, try to slow them down if you can until i come back'', I fly out of the Window...

''Oh, this sounds interesting, let's follow her, everyone'' not noticing Vert saying that and everyone following me.

On my way back, i remember what happened a few decades ago before Nepgear was born, before the CPUs became friends, and the special power i was bestowed upon.

_''Histy, it's finished. With this i can help Planeptune much more. No, not only Planeptune, but the whole of Gamindustri.'' I hold the small device in my hands and present it to my cute little assistant tome._

_''Are you sure about this, Neptune? Are you sure this so called 'world of the creators' even exists? And if it does, do you really think you can use it's power?'' asks Histy, looking at the device in doubt._

_''Ah come on, Histy, don't be so scared. I've been given this power for a reason! What else should i do if not use my Power?''_

_''You could also do more work instead of working on stuff that might not work, Neptune.'' says Histy while still looking doubtful._

_Ah, i forgot to mention what this Power is, didn't i? You see, dear player, or in that case, dear reader, i was born with a certain piece of knowledge. That knowledge is..._

_the fact that we, as in Gamindustri, are just creations of what is called the 'real world'. I don't know why i was born with that knowledge, and i don't know why Histoire, the one who knows all about Gamindustri doesn't have it, but as long i have it..._

_i plan to use it._

_That also means i know about you watching us right now, but that's a story for another time._

_I plug in the device to my PC as i ask Histy to get ready, as i need her dimension connecting abilities for this._

_''Ready, Histy?''_

_''Ready, Neptune. Let's hope we don't regret this... Connecting... Connecting... Connecting... Connection complete... Neptune did it work?''_

_I stare at the screen, and suddenly, a white page with the word 'Google' pops up._

_''Yes, Histy. Yipeee!'' I cheer as i start imagine what change i could bring to gamindustri._

_''So, Neptune, what should we do now? What can we do with this?''_

_''Dunno, Histy. Hmm, maybe we should type something in that field? Let's try Neptune.'' I type in and press search, waiting for the results to load._

_''Seriously, Neptune? that's the first think that comes to mind? My goodness, i hope you know how to use that tool well...'' And alot of results pop up._

_''Let's see this 'Wikipedia' thing about me, Histy!'' i click on it, '' 'Neptune is the eighth and farthest known planet from the Sun in the Solar System.' What the Nep? I am a planet?'' I take a strange look at that page._

_''Calm down, Neptune. Look over there, maybe click on that 'mythology' page? Would fit you more since you are a deity and all.''_

_''Right right, let's do it. 'Neptune was the god of freshwater and the sea in Roman religion. He is the counterpart of the Greek god Poseidon. In the Greek-influenced tradition, Neptune was the brother of Jupiter and Pluto; the brothers presided over the realms of Heaven, the earthly world, and the Underworld. Salacia was his wife.'... What's the Nep? Histoire, this information is completely wrong. For one, i am a girl. A girl. And i don't have a wife! Let alone will get one!_

_Hmmm. Maybe this 'male Neptune' is another one of their Creations, Histy?..._

_Histy, what if they also mispronounce my name? I mean, people over here do it all the time''_

_''Could be worth a try, Neptune. How about 'Neptunia'? Let me try it.'' Histoire searches for that and we get alot of results for what is called 'Hyperdimension Neptunia'._

_''That's Black Heart! And White Heart! Green Heart, too! And a purple haired bombshell!'' I have stars in my eyes as i look over these results!_

_''That is you when you transform, Neptune. Will be good if you show some restriction and less arrogance.'' Histoire scolds me as we look over the results._

_''I sure am hot when i transform hehe. Let's look over the results... Hmm, that's me, a black haired twintails, a blonde bombshell and a brown haired loli..._

_Wait, Histoire, do you think...?''_

_''Yes, most likely they are the human forms of the other CPUs, if they are shown together with you in the same manner the CPUs are shown together wit Purple Heart. Why not read more about them? Maybe we can achieve peace that way, Neptune.''_

_''Sure! Let's see 'Hyperdimension Neptunia tells a Story about...' '' I continue reading that story with Histoire as we wrap our heads around it._

_''Fighting for hundreds of years? Becoming friends? Becoming humans then dying normally? Celestia? That doesn't sound completely right, Histy.'' I ponder over what i just read._

_''You are right, Neptune. Maybe that is what could happen in our future. However, there're alot of differences between the Gamindustri we just read about and ours. For one, You are only a few years old, and there's no 'Celestia' over here. Maybe it was talking about another Dimension? After all, we're in the Gamindustri multiverse.''_

_''Another Dimension, huh? But hey, if they in the other Dimension could become friends, maybe us CPUs over here could, too? Wouldn't that be amazing, Histy?'' I smile as i think about that possibility. And so does Histy._

_''Indeed, Neptune. However, let's not become hasty or naive. We've a powerful tool in our hands that we could use to achieve peace. Let's continue reasearching this.''_

_''Nepu, lets! Hmm, how about this 'Hyperdimension Neptunia FanFicton Archive' thing'' I click on it and..._

That's when me and Histy learned that the world of the creators...

is full of perverts, degenrates and bad writers. CPUs all falling love with one guy, CPUs loving each other, even Sisters doing that, compromising situations, stuff that i can't even think about because you, my dear reader, might be underage, and more Stories that make us act in a way we will never act. We lost all hope in the world of the creators when all we kept seeing was either sexual situations involving us and the writer of the story or involving just us.

Idiocy. All of it. Stuff like that will never happen with or between us. Well, there's Plutia who's into all that, especially when in HDD and going all dominatrix mode. But these degenerates see everything happening between the CPUs as sexual and 'ship' us. I just want to facepalm everytime i remember what i read.

At first, we decided to leave the device as is, especially with all the useful information, but soon, we started to notice changes in Gamindustri. Like new male citizens getting harems, Black Heart wearing a maid costume to our fights and acting seductive, and White Heart and Green Heart flirting while fighting, and alot of 'sexual' accidents happening all over Gamindustri...

That site was affecting Gamindustri. Maybe it's because it was from the world of the creators, but this 'fanfiction archive' was somehow affecting everyone in Gamindustri except me! Even Histy was starting to act weird before we decided to seal that device to be never used again so everything can return to nornal. Good thing we did it, too, since Nepgear seems to also have some knowledge of the world of the creators. Although we don't know if she can resist its effects or not...

Guess we're about to find out.

I cross the portal to the Hyper Dimension and head towards Planeptune.

As soon as i land in the Basilicom, someone rushes at me calling for help.

''Help, Neptune.'' cries my sister as she hides behind me.

''What happened, Nepgear?'' I ask as i already am thinking of what's happening up there.

''Everyone is acting weird! Uni has been trying to kiss me! Ram & Rom are **censored**, Noire has been muttering 'Neptune' while blushing all the time, and Vert is** censored** with the Lowee Sisters! Even Histoire and Umio are acting weird.'' It's as bad as i thought it will be...

Well, atleast Nepgear can resist it's influence.

''Did you turn off the device, Nepgear?'' I ask as i see the other approaching me having looks in their eyes that...

''Oh my oh my, how naughty.'' Yup, that will excite her for sure. When did she even come? I look behind me and see...

The CPUs of Ultra Dimension. Nice. Not.

''Why didn't you tell me you were having a sex Party, Nep. You know i would've liked to come.'' As she takes out her Whip...

I fly to the top floor,...

to destroy the device i wasted years, blood and tears creating with a 32-bit Mega Blade.

Everyone starts to calm down and look weirdly at each other...

...

...

''I am sorry, Neptune. I should've protected the device well.'' Histy apologizes to me while looking sad.

''There there, Histy. What happened happened. We should've destroyed the device back then anyway and not just have it be sealed away. Anyway, Nepgear, can you tell me what happened?'' i turn to my young Sister as i ask her about what happened while i was away.

''You see, Neptune, i was creating my new robot, and i wanted to use the knowledge of the world of the creators, and well, this and that happened. I shouldn't have asked the others to help me unseal the device and trick Histy...'' confesses my Sister...

''You should've asked me first, Nepgear. Not to mention the knowledge of the world of the creators wouldn't have helped you anyway, since they aren't that advanced yet. In fact, we are more advanced technologically than them. How did you get to know about the sealed device anyway? I never told anyone about it.''

''That would be my mistake, Neptune.'' admits Histy, ''I promised to help her with her robots if she helps me with getting you to work more. And i accidently talked about the device.'' I facepalm as i hear the answer.

''Seriously, Histy? some pudding would've done the trick. And Nepgear, how did you land on that page?''

''Well, Neptune, i was curious, so the first thing i searched for was 'Nepgear', '' Yup, we are sisters alright, ''then i came upon a so called 'Nepgear cult', people who think i should be the CPU.'' WHAT THE NEP? ''And for some reason some of them don't like you much, Neptune.'' Nepupupu? But i am the protagonist! ''So i started to defend you and some agreed with me and a big arguement happened. And somehow, during the arguement people started talking about 'ships', especially a Nep x Gear ship, and 'fanfics' and the rest is History.'' Of course these pervs would do that...

''Neptune,'' I look at Noire, the Hyper dimension one. Let's call her HD!Noire, ''What is the world of the creators? And why can it affect us that much?'' The other nod in agreement to that question..

''Well'' i start, ''To put it lightly, it's the world of those who created us.'' Everyone is still confused, huh?

''You mean, they are Gods? and they created us Goddesses?'' Asks UD!Vert.

''Well, no, not exactly. Our creators are normal humans with no power or anything at all.'' I tell them and confuse them even more...

''Wait, Neptune, how can a normal Human create us?'' _nod nod_ ask the Lowee twins...

''Well, you see, we are just part of their imagination. A story they created. A game they play.'' I look at the two Blancs worriedly who have been getting more angry by each word i mutter, ''And for some reason, me & Nepgear know about them. Probably because they wanted us to know about them? I don't know really why.'' Suddenly, the Blancs transform..

''SO YOU ARE TELLING ME...'' NEPNEP!? ''THEY CREATED US'' the Blancs speaks angrily ''**AND THEY LEWD US?**'' Oh No ''**AND NOT ONLY US, BUT MY KID SISTERS TOO?**''

Suddenly everyone else transforms.

''And of all things, they usually make me FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU?'' screams HD!Noire angrily, ''AND THEY PUT MY SISTER WITH YOURS IN COMPROMISED SITUATIONS ALL THE TIME?'' This is going to be a bloodbath, isn't it?

''Always a Tsundere.''

''Who are you calling a Tsundere?'' asks UD!Noire, who is slightly more calm than her Hyper Dimension Counterpart. ''Please do tell me you have a way to reach this world of the creators, because some people deserve a beating.''

''I don't.'' Thankfully, i add silently.

''Why is everyone angry anyway?'' ask the Verts, ''Having a harem of sisters... Heaven.'' Unsuprisingly, she becomes the focus of their anger.

''DO NOT COME NEAR OUR SISTERS, THUNDER TITS/VERT!''

''Oh my Oh my, our creators sure are naughty. Sounds like i can have some fun with them. After i have fun with you all of course.'' Suddenly everyone gets scared as the dominatrix was awakening...

''Calm down everyone, calm down.'' I tell them as i transform, ''I may not have a way to reach their world, but i know for a fact that they can see & hear what we are all saying, so if you want to tell them anything, do it now.'' As everyone starts transforming back, they start to think what to say, starting with Vert.

''Well, i can appreciate you all liking my body and all, but how about giving me Sisters instead? I would sure appreciate a sister, dear Creators.'' The other Vert nods her head.

''DO NOT SHIP US WITH ANYONE.'' Scream the Lastation Sisters to the heavens, ''AND ESPECIALLY NOT WITH THESE TWO. WE AREN'T PART OF YOUR SHITTY HAREM STORIES, EITHER.'' They start to calm down, ''Not every wholesome moment between us has to be taken sexually, got it?'' I suddenly hear a 'Lady Noire belongs to me!' in the background. Must be some stalker or my imagination...

As the Lastation sisters finish their message, the Blancs transform and..

''Oi, You, i will say it once'', says the Blancs threatingly, ''If i read one more story about either me or my sisters being put in such situations, I will find you, and i will kill you. Not even the computer screen will stop us.'' They say with their Red angry Eyes.

''Umm,'' says a sleepy voice, ''Am i the only one who isn't angry and have nothing to complain about?'' Asks the Ploot. Everyone looks weirdly at her...

''Why am i even surprised you are asking that question'', says UD!Noire,''considering what you transform into, all these sure fall into your scope of Fetishes...''

''Now that you all said your messages, let me say mine, too.

Dear creators, we won't suddenly fall in love with you because you somehow found your way to Gamindustri. We also won't fall in love with each other either just because we are close friends and share alot of wholesome moments together. Well, maybe Plutia could, or already did, but not the rest of us. Don't forget that we are also the leaders of our own Nations and being in a relationship isn't something any of us is interested in.

Please do write more good Stories involving us that don't just involve sexual situations, Thank you!'' -Your protagonist of protagonists, Neptune.

* * *

**Author's note**: I hope i didn't offend anyone with this xD.


End file.
